Until Forever
by princessmelissa
Summary: Hi this is my newest fic its h/h r/d sirius/ arabella and Snape/ and Madam Pomfry thanks to MadsyGal, Kalchick and my other friend Jackii for the help
1. Default Chapter

Until Forever

Until Forever 

Hey guys it's me Mel_Potter and this is a new h/h story (I am still writing scared to say I love u so don't worry)

I own no 1 but I wish I did.

Prologue 

Sirius has just been cleared and is going to see Dumbledore and Harry (He is in his 7th year).

" Hi Dumbledore" said Sirius 

" Hi how are you?" said Dumbledore

" Good but what about Harry is he doing well?"

" Well his grades are slipping a little but and so are Miss Grangers" Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

" WHAT" screeched Sirius 

" Well I think I know what's up with him," said Dumbledore chuckling.

Harry was in his dorm by himself when… Sirius walked in

" Hi Harry" exclaimed Sirius

" Harry are you ok," said Sirius

" Whhaaattt?" said Harry awaking from his daydream.

" How are you?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day in DADA with Sirius teaching

" HERMIONE!!! Pay attention" screamed Sirius

Sirius's Pov

I can tell Hermione has a crush on someone but who she keeps looking at Ron and Harry but which one??????/?.

" Hermione may I speak to you in my office?"

" Sure professor Black"

" Hermione, HERMIONE" said Sirius

" OHH Harry of corse I will marry you," said Hermione in a dreamy voice

" SO you like Harry do you??" Teased Sirius

" WHAT HOW DID YOU FIND OUT" screeched Hermione Blushing

" Well you just said Oh Harry of corse I will Marry you" said Sirius in a Dreamy Voice

" Are you serious did I say that out loud?" said Hermione shocked 

" Firstly no I am not Sirius I am Albus and secondly you did say it," said Sirius Sarcastically

" I wont tell anyone if you promise to do something for me you must try to pay attention in class" said Sirius

" Ok I will try" said Hermione and walked out the door

Harrys'spov 

OHH no Sirius just found out I like Hermione but the good thing is that he gave me good advice I will tell her.

" Hermione iiiii…………"

If you read my last story u know that I love to write Cliffies this is Number 1 please r/r and NO flames Mel_potter


	2. " i think Draco likes you"

Until Forever Chapter 2

Until Forever Chapter 2 " I think Draco likes you!" 

Hi it's me Mel_potter

Could someone tell me in their review what a beta reader is so I know Ok? 

" I I I think I want to I Think Draco likes you!" said Harry and Ran away

Hermione's Pov

Harry just walked up to me and said he wanted to talk to me I thought could it be true could he have the same feelings for me but then he said Draco Likes me. Maybe I will go and see Remus and Sirius maybe the will know what to do.

Hermione knocks on Remus's Door

" hi hermione come in" Says Remus

Hermione enters the room and see's Sirius and Professor Mc Gonagal in there as well.

" Hi hermione" They say

" Hi" Hermione says in a gloomy voice

" Whats the matter" asks P Mc Gonagal

" Well today Harry came up to me and I thought he was going to ask me out but then he said " I think Draco Likes you" said Hermione

" Well don't you worry I am sure that Harry feels the same way why don't you make the first move" said Sirius 

" Thanks guys for the advice" Said Hermione 

" Oh Sirius I don't know you could be so serious" said Hermione laughing

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/n Harry had the a conversation with the teachers but I cant be bothered to write it ok so just imagine it ok.

" Hermione can I.." Said Harry but was cut off by Hermione

" Harry can we talk but you go first ok" Said Hermione 

" Ok Hermione I have loved you ever since I first saw you and since the holidays all I have done is think about you 24/7 so will you go out with me?" Said Harry

" Yes I would love to," said Hermione 

Suddenly Harry pulled her into a Passionate kiss 

" Hermione What did you want to say to me" asked Harry

" Well think about what you said and Ditto" Replied Hermione

They continued kissing.

Albus Dumbledore was watching the love birds and thought just like lily and James.

So that was chapter 2 review review please and thanks 4 the reviews. Mel_potter


	3. " Draco stay away from my girl"

Until Forever Chapter 3

Until Forever Chapter 3 " Draco stay away from my girl!" 

Can Some one tell me what a better reader is I don't know what it is?

I own no one

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand to Hagrids Hut with Ron walking next to them.

" Ron can you please stop making gagging noises, I don't when you get all soppy with Cho"Said Harry

" But I don't make goo goo eyes at her" Said Ron

" Oh yes you do" said Hermione

Knock Knock

" Hi Hagrid" Said the three in unison

" Hi what's this you two finally came to your senses" Said Hagrid

Hermione and Harry both let go of each other's hand very quickly and started Blushing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the teachers meeting

" I think there is a problem with Granger she is usually very attentive in class and her grades are slipping a bit" said Snape 

" Well I have the same problem with Potter" Said Professor Fitzwick

" Me too" said Professor Trelawney

Professor Lupin, Black, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagal and Figg turned around and looked very guilty.

" Well I know what the problem is Granger and Potter are in love" said Sirius (Professor Black)

" Sirius we promised not to tell" said Lupin Mc Gonagal and Figg at the same time.

" Well I have a confession to make I saw them kissing last night," said Dumbledore

" WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE POINTS OFF THEM" yelled Snape

" No they are entitle to so privacy so leave them alone" Said Dumbledore.

" What should we do about the two and their slipping grades and all the daydreaming they do?" Said Professor Mc Gonagal

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the teachers table (it is the Christmas holidays and only Harry Hermione and Draco stayed for the holidays)

Harry dropped his fork and bent down to pick it up when he did he saw Draco moving his feet towards Hermione so when Harry sat up he put his feet around Hermione's so if Draco did try to play footsies with Hermione he wouldbe play footsies with Harry. Hermione smiled at Harry

Harry's pov I am going to talk to Draco after Dinner and I am going to kill him. Why are the teachers looking at us like that.

Hermione's pov 

The teacher's keep looking at me Harry strangely what is going on?

" Draco can I talk to you alone" asked Harry

" I guess so pothead," replied Draco

" DRACO STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL OR I WILL BASH YOU" screamed Harry

" NO" Screamed Draco………….

Cliffie oh well what did u think please tell me what a BETA READER is cause I have no idea REVEW please I live 4 them 

Mel_POTTER


End file.
